


Pamamanhikan

by ZandraGorin



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, march 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry thinks it's almost poetic: that for them to begin, they have to go back to where everything ended.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Pamamanhikan

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for March 2020, with the prompt: **"Remember when..."** with a required word count of **272 words**. Thanks to **Jay** for hosting this month's drabble challenge!

"I did not sign up to be an accessory to a crime, Potter."

It looks different from when Harry remembers it.

"The deal was matrimony," the word is still foreign and uncertain on the smooth, aristocratic drawl that Harry's so familiar with, but the delight in Draco's tone is unconcealed and echoes the giddiness that Harry feels— has felt since a fortnight ago.

Or maybe it's not different. Maybe it's just the rare sunlight, playing with the tickling wind that dislodges a few strands of hair from the bun atop his head.

"—maybe a kneazle. But I am not helping you hide a body."

Maybe it just feels different because this time around he's not alone.

"I can't believe that I'm willingly signing up for this for the rest of my life," Harry muses, promptly receiving a sharp elbow to his side. He throws Draco a look that's both exasperated and fond while he rubs at the spot, before he stops. He doesn't know how he recognizes the place, but he does. He looks around— he's certain it's still here— and gives a shout of triumph as he bends forward.

Draco quips an eyebrow. "You're making me miss an episode of _Caliban's Peak_ for.... that?"

"Well," Harry stands, "You did agree to marry me. I think Caliban and his... _peak_ , can do without you for an afternoon," he hesitates, the weight of what he's about to do making his throat close up. "It's... important." The unsaid _‘to me’_ rings clear.

Draco levels a look at the object in Harry's hand, and nods.

Harry turns the stone over in his hand three times.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Pamamanhikan_**  
>  A Filipino pre-wedding tradition, usually in the form of a family gathering, when the affianced pair seek permission from their respective partner's families, specifically their parents, to wed. It is meant to show honor and respect to both pairs of parents before getting married. Or, simply put: A filipino term for "meeting the parents and asking their permission to wed".
> 
> This drabble is meant to be a loose interpretation of that particular tradition.
> 
> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR. Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on [tumblr](https://zandragorin.tumblr.com/)!:D


End file.
